I Wish You Were Young Just Like Me
by 2091riveraisrael
Summary: Rainbow Dash was enjoying a Mid day Snooze in the skies above Equestria, She appeared to be sleeping for Hours, And she looked as if she never wanted to be woken up, reasons are unknown, Than again She looked very happy in her sleep and she blushed a little bit in her sleep while Giggling, she than said these words, out loud in her sleep, "I Wish You were Young Just Like Me..."


After A Hard days work, on moving the clouds one place at a time in the Skies above Equestria, Rainbow Dash was finally able to relax. Rivera stated that she had been workin too hard, and the only question to him was why work so Hard.

Rainbow Dash just smiled and playfully rubbed Rivera's mane, before flying off. "Hey, Hey What is with the touching? I'm 80 Years old Kid," Rivera snorted only to find out that Rainbow Dash had disappeared within the clouds. "Of course she's gone," Rivera snorted to himself as he began to fly home towards Twilight's Library.

Rainbow Dash began to maneuver in the skies, performing a lot of tricks and loops in her celebration of her job well done along with a very hard days work.

After an Hour of performing tricks in the sky Rainbow Dash, began to grow sleepy, and decided to take a small nap on one of the clouds over head. She chose any cloud that can withstand her size, and weight, and later found herself snuggled like a small Kitty Cat, on It's bed.

As soon as she was all comfy on the cloud, she fell a sleep in seconds.

* * *

Rainbow Dash woke up in the Middle of a blackened room, with nothing around, but Black color surrounding her entire side.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She called while starting to roam around the room, in hopes of finding some one in the area. While moving around, she kept on calling out, but no reply was heard.

She was walking around like it had appeared to be hours, and eventually found a young Dark Green Pegasus, flying around in the sky, and bouncing a basket ball as soon as his hoofs touched the ground.

Rainbow Dash's eyes opened wide, could it be? The Dark Green Pegasus than noticed Rainbow Dash and broke the Silence in an instant. "Howdy Miss, Wanna play?" He asked tossing the Basket ball towards Rainbow Dash, who eventually shook her head to her senses and caught the ball with a hoof.

"Sure, but I warn you, I'm a girl of skill," She answered giving a smirk, while rolling the ball in her hoof. The Dark Green Pegasus took defensive Position, as Rainbow Dash galloped for the Basket, that somehow magically appeared behind the Green Pegasus.

The Green Pegasus attempted to block the mare, but Rainbow Dash was too fast, and was able to fly around, him and make the basket.

"Ah Nut,s It stinks being 18," the Green Pegasus complained, as Rainbow Dash Giggled from this type of comment. "Trust me, I'm 17, It rocks to be young." Rainbow Dash stated landing right on her four hoofs, in front of him.

"First time I've ever been beaten by a girl, before, or heck for that matter, anyone." Rainbow Dash giggled, "You known for a girl, your pretty good, wanna go again?" The Green Pegasus challenged with a smirk.

"Fine, And I'll think about going easy on you." She teased as The Green Pegasus began to dribble the ball with his left wing which caught Rainbow Dash's interest.

"That's pretty good, not even I can do that." She said in surprised, but also trying to stay focus on assuming defensive position.

The Green Pegasus just smirked without saying a word, and made a quick break for the Basket. Rainbow Covered each side unabling to get passed.

"Come on Just try and get by me." She challanged only to receive a much bigger smirk from the Pegasus, with one sqift move the Green Pegasus faked a throw which caused Rainbow Dash to look in the left allowing him to pass her at fast speed.

Rainbow Dash quickly turned around with an evil Grin, "Hey That's not fair!" She called galloping after her him, only to see him get the ball in the basket. "Ha! 2 Points..." He said walking back towards her. "Not bad I have to say," Rainbow Dash said pushing him gently with her hoof. "Your pretty good," "Thanks, the Names Rivera. Horace Rivera at your service ma'am." He said bowing down in the way of an English gentleman.

Rainbow Dash's cheeks grew Pink, when she hear his name, It was him. "I'm Rainbow Dash," She said in a flirty way, causing Rivera, to laugh. "Your hilarious Rainbow Mash." Rivera joked getting her name wrong.

"Hey, My name is Rainbow Dash." She responded getting even more funnier, as Rivera laughs even more, "Ha ha ha h ah... Excuse Me, My bad." he replied with a large laugh and smile.

As Rivera was laughing Rainbow Dash's cheeks blushed Pink, again. "He is even more cuter, when he was younger. I think I'm in love." She thought as Rivera took a hoof around her neck which caused her to blush even more.

"Ha ha ha ha... Cool how dose your Cheeks do that Seriously?" Rivera said in a very interested voice while pointing a hoof on Rainbow's cheeks. "Well-" She started off in hopes of not creeping him out."It's called blushing, It's a thing we girls have, when we-." Rainbow Dash, cut her self off with her Hoof over her mouth. "Do go on Rainbow Dash, I got time." Rivera said with a smile.

Rainbow Dash had many thoughts running through her mind, What should she say. "I don't wanna freak him, out, I can't tell him that we girls get like this when we like someone, What am I going to say, what will he think of me?" She thought in her head questioning her every word that popped up in her brain.

"You know You can take your time if you wish," Rivera said yawning, "I'm going to be napping for a bit, It'll give ya time to think," He said laying down on the Black ground.

Rainbow Dash just gasped when she saw Rivera napping. "He even looks Cute. while he is napping." She covered her mouth with a hoof, but than smiled and decided, that Rivera is young now, she has her chance. At one point she began to lye down on her belly, next to him.

"You cold?" Rainbow Dash asked, even though there was not even a single wind drift or climate in the strange relm that they were in, but Rivera just shook yes, with a smile without even opening his eyes.

Rainbow Dash, smiled and placed her wing over him, softly pulling him closer to her. Rivera snuggled and moved up against her side, which caused Rainbow Dash to blush again. "Wow your warm, Rainbow Dash," He said opening an eye, while looking at her.

"Never underestimate the power of a girls body." She teased Nudging his head with her hoof and pulling him against her neck. "Say, Rainbow Dash" Rivera asked, "Hmmm?" She answered without opening her eyes. "I've been wondering, what dose this mean." Rivera asked softly grabbing Rainbow's head and turning it towards his where he kissed her.

Rainbow Dash's Eyes exploded with hearts, she had been wanting to kiss Rivera, ever since he came to Equestria, in 2035. Now the time had finally come.

Rivera broke away from her lips, hopping that she would answer him, on the where abuts of this so called kiss. "It's called a kiss,' She answered, feeling more loved than ever before. "A Kiss, What's a kiss?" Rivera asked in confusion.

Rainbow Dash's wing later lifted up from Rivera's body, and began to slowly move his head toward her face, "I'll Show you." The 2 kissed again, Rainbow Dash was enjoying every last minute of this and didn't even wanna let him go.

Finally, her lips broke lose, and Rivera is left speechless, "Wow that was a kiss, That's awesome." Rivera said in a soft voice lying down against Rainbow Dash's hoof who she put out so he can rest his head on it. "Wake me in a little- Bit" Rivera said for his final words as he fell a sleep.

Rainbow Dash placed her wing on his body again and, began to soflty rub his head with her other hoof as well as kissing it. She was starting to get tired herself, and without any words of hesitation, she fell a sleep on Rivera's next and dozed off happily to sleep.

* * *

Rivera found Rainbow Dash napping on the cloud, and noticed her blushing, and smiling. "Well Well I wonder what she is dreaming about." The old Pegasus said to himself, only to see her softly open her eyes and wake up.

"Wow what a beautiful slumber," She said to herself, only to see Rivera' hovering next to her cloud. "Nappin now are we?" Rivera, teased as Rainbow Dash giggled. Rivera smiled and winked before flying off in the distance and disappearing into the clouds.

Rainbow Dash just began to stare at the spot where Rivera had disappeared, and soon saw a ghostly figure of him in her dream. "I Wish you were Young," She said lying back down on her cloud, and yawing, she dozed off again after finishing off her sentence. "Just like me."


End file.
